This Blood On Our Hands
by Duevo
Summary: Deadman Wonderland during it's early days. Senji's first days in DW are spent in the company of the mysterious Bluejay. Crappy summary Senji x OC


This Blood on Our Hands

Senji Kiyomasa x OC

Author Notes: This is based on the manga and not the anime for two reasons, one: the show got cancelled and two: the anime excluded some colorful characters that ended up being important to the storyline

I do not own Deadman Wonderland or it's characters

Name: Aohime Matsumoto

Age: 19

Codename: Bluejay

Prison #: AM0162G

Notes: Pre-Ganta arrival. Aohime is one of the first few people infected with the Branch of Sin to be quarantined into G Block. Accused of killing her father and Yakuza godfather, Tomoe Matsumoto, she will spend the rest of her years in service to the Wonderland.

Chapter One: Bluejay

I wake up in my cell before the lights come back on throughout the cell block. It's my damn stomach again. I lost a fight last week and had my appendix removed as penalty. No anesthesia, none of the good knock-out stuff... Wide awake and fully aware of the pain. Well, at least until I passed out from shock.

I've healed pretty good for the most part but the scar from the surgery is itchy and sore as hell now. I suppose this is the least of my concerns in all this but certainly the most irritating.

I stretch out in my bed, thinking about what I plan on doing today...

Breakfast is obviously first on the menu.

Maybe try to get a workout in the exercise room. I haven't been able to since the surgery and that bugs the hell out of me.

Read some books. Maybe buy a couple of new ones as well as the newspaper for today.

Check for new arrivals.

Lunch.

Reading some more.

Eat a candy, I think I'm due for another one today.

Dinner.

Bath.

Sleep.

Rinse, lather, and repeat.

Aside from the risk business of Carnival Corpse, life in Cell Block G is fairly monotonous. Not a lot of other Deadman here so Carnival Corpse is blessedly a rarity.

I finally get up for the day, donning a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Regular clothes make my scar agitated...

I slide out of my room and contemplate where I should go for breakfast. I could probably get a tray sent to my room but since I haven't been working out regularly, walking has been the only reprieve my stiff muscles get. I roll my shoulders a little and stop into the cafeteria. I settle for toast, milk, a banana, and yogurt.

Not the tastiest breakfast, but I can hardly taste it anyway. Life has been miserable and lonely since my arrival here. There's no family on the outside of DW to fight for my freedom, there's few Deadman here because so many of them have died in Carnival Corpse, some by my own hand, and I have no hope of escape from this place because no matter how many CP I collect, I can't pay off my sentence.

All because of my Branch of Sin.

My Branch of Sin caused gang members to betray and kill my father to get to me.

My Branch of Sin has made me kill other Deadman to survive Carnival Corpse.

My Branch of Sin makes me a threat to society, so I can never leave this twisted prison.

I finish off my breakfast and head for the vending machine, deciding to go ahead and pick up the newspaper for today before I go check for any possible newcomers to cell block G.

I flip through the arrests and guess who might be coming to Deadman Wonderland. There's mention of a guy who killed a prostitute, lots of mysterious holes put through her with no murder weapon found. Seems like a possible Branch of Sin attack did the job.

I head to the workout room, hoping no one is there. While my wound from the penalty round was healing, I couldn't use the workout room because of the risk of the stitches ripping open. This will be my first day to test the healed area and see if I can jump back into my exercise routine.

I try to pick up the weights and immediately regret it when I feel a sharp pain tear through my abdomen. I drop the weights, frustrated beyond belief. How much longer will I have to wait!?

"Oh, god! Put on some real pants or something, I can see the outline of your panties in those sweatpants!"

"Huh?" I turn to see the source of complaint is a drop dead gorgeous man... A drop dead gorgeous man who happens to not be wearing a shirt. "Geez, you wanna talk about dressing properly, put a damn shirt on!"

I shield my eyes against his appeal, feeling an impending nosebleed on the rise. Damn that ridiculously sexy muscle-bound idiot... Who the hell is this guy?

"What? You're really that bothered by my being shirtless?"

"Well, duh! I mean, look at you! All muscles and sex appeal! How is an innocent girl like me supposed to cope with all that!?"

He starts to chuckle. "You're alright, kid. I'm guessing you don't spend a lot of time around the opposite sex."

God, the way he says "sex" has my brain totally fried. Then I focus on the actual question he was asking.

"Kinda hard to not spend time around guys when they make up the majority of the population in this prison. Speaking of, you're a new face. When did you arrive?"

Truthfully, I spent little time around anyone, if not in the workout room or cafeteria, I spent most of my time in my room. Not that newbie here needs to know that.

"Fair enough... I just got processed in last night." He grabs a black tank top I hadn't noticed next to him, shrugging it on. "Better?"

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, hey, what's your name? I'm Matsumoto Aohime."

"Matsumoto, huh? I'm Kiyomasa Senji... So, what're you in here for?"

"I was hoping to work out. I been recovering so I haven't been able to workout for a while and..."

"No, no, I mean, what's a kid like you doing in a big prison like this? What's the crime you're in for?"

I tense. That's not a subject I like to broach. "A crime I didn't commit. Doesn't matter though. If you're here in cell block G, you must be infected with Branch of Sin."

"Branch of Sin? What the hell is that?"

"It's the name of whatever it is that allows us to control our blood and weaponize it. If you're infected, you can never leave this place. It doesn't matter who you were before you came here because you're a Deadman now."

"Deadman, huh? I'm guessing since you're here in cell block G too, that you must have a Branch of Sin as well."

"Bingo!" I lean down to put myself eye to eye with him. "I'm a Deadman too! Welcome to the true Deadman Wonderland!"

His eyes drop down to my shirt, my cleavage revealed at this angle. He immediately drops to the rest of the way to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Oh, grow up..."

A/N: Flame gently, please. I typed this up in five minutes just to see if I could use this writing app for my fanfiction page.


End file.
